Crianças não briguem
by Camis83
Summary: Esme se vê perdida qdo as pessoas de sua família ñ conseguem mais ser tolerantes uns com os outros. Oq fazer qdo aqueles q você ama se odeiam? - GENTE O SITE APAGOU UMA PARTE DA FIC QUE ACABEI DE ARRUMAR.
1. Brigas e mais brigas

**Oi gente! *Alice bate no microfone com um dos dedos* Isso ta ligado??? Hehehehe**

**Bom, aqui vai minha primeira fic de crepúsculo. Ela é curtinha são apenas duas partes, e o fim já está prontinho, dependendo do meu retorno (reviews) posto o fim essa semana mesmo. Espero que vocês gostem. Ela é sobre a Esme, e eu fiz em homenagem a minha mamys virtual. ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. É tudo da tia Stephenie Meyer e dos caras que produziram os livros. Só peguei emprestado.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**8 de maio**

Esme olhou triste para a situação na sala de jantar, seus filhos discutiam alucinadamente. Ela olha sem acreditar e se lembra do que aconteceu para chegar a tanto.

**Flashback on**

**1° de maio **

Estava tudo tranqüilo na casa dos Cullen, até que...

- EMMETT? - Edward grita do lado de fora de casa.

Emmett que por sua vez estava ao lado de Esme berra.

- O QUE FOI EDWARD? - e dá uma risadinha sacana.

- QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE VOCÊ VASCULHAR A GAVETA DAS CALCINHAS DE BELLA? - Edward entra revoltado na casa.

- HA... ISSO.... - Emmett diz como se fosse normal.

- Meninos não gritem... - Esme pediu com uma expressão estranha. Mas Emmett a ignorou completamente e estendeu uma calcinha vermelha cheia de rendas para Edward ver.

- EMMETT!!!!!!!!!! - Edward rosnou cheio de raiva.

- Qual é irmãozinho... Eu tinha que comprovar que sua "patroa" estava te dando o tratamento que você merece... Afinal tanto tempo em conserva pode ter... digamos amenizado seu apetite... - Emmett riu de um jeito sacana.

Edward arrancou a calcinha das mãos de Emmett em frente a uma Esme chocada.

- MÃE... Enquanto Emmett não parar com essas piadinhas eu e minha família não pisamos mais nessa casa.... - ele disse e saiu antes de Esme ter a oportunidade de falar qualquer coisa.

Esme fez uma cara de irritada para Emmett mas ele lhe lançou um biquinho do qual ela não conseguiu censurar. Mais tarde ela foi a casa de Edward e Bella só para encontrar tudo vazio. Carlisle havia dito que eles provavelmente haviam saído para caçar e não deveriam demorar mais que alguns dias. Mas isso não tranqüilizou o coração de Esme.

**Mais tarde...**

- É sim! - gritou Alice.

- Não é não! - Rosalie disse irritada.

- É sim! - Alice rosnou.

- NÃO ALICE! - Rosalie disse como se desse um basta na conversa.

- É, é e é. - Alice bateu os pés e fez cara feia para Rosalie.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Esme perguntou ainda nervosa com a cena da manhã.

- MÃE! - Alice gritou - Rosalie está dizendo que Jasper não foi corajoso ao entrar para a vida de vegetariano.... Que ele fez isso apenas por ele mesmo e que se ele tentasse com mais vontade ele conseguiria viver mais facilmente...

- Rose querida você disse isso? - Esme perguntou chocada contando com os exageros de Alice.

- Sim eu disse isso. - A loira lançou um olhar de pouco caso para onde Jasper estava sentando com uma expressão devastada.

- ROSALIE... - Esme lhe deu um olhar de censura.

- Ah mãe... Olhe para a Bella... Até ela é melhor que ele... - Rosalie disse e riu de forma malvada.

Jasper rosnou do sofá.

- Não rosne para a sua irmã - Esme ralhou com Jasper e fez os olhos de Alice faiscarem.

- É assim? - Esme só se deu conta que era com ela quando Rosalie arregalou os olhos e olhou para o lado.

- Alice? - Esme disse assombrada.

- Você vai ficar do lado de Rosalie? - Alice fez uma expressão chorosa.

- Alice eu não... - Esme tentou se explicar.

- Você sim... Isso só... só... - Alice começou a soluçar.

- Não Alice não diga isso. - Esme implorou. Não era a primeira vez que Alice surtava com isso.

- Só porque eu sou adotada... Órfã duas vezes!!!!! Eu não tenho culpa se ninguém me quer! JAZZ - Alice chorou sem lágrimas. Em menos de um segundo Jasper estava abraçando Alice.

- Jazz... Acho que você tem razão... eu quero ser a Sra. Whitlock,

- O que? - Esme olhou horrorizada.

- Não vamos ficar em um lugar onde não nos querem... - Alice concluiu e Jasper acenou com a cabeça.

Eles correram escada acima enquanto os olhos de Esme ameaçam escapar das orbitas de tão arregalados.

- CARLISLE! - ela disse.

- O que foi querida?

- Alice e Jasper... Faça alguma coisa! Eles estão indo embora... Meus bebês...

- Hum - Carlisle disse fitou o chão, Esme percebeu que o que ele iria falar não agradava a ele mesmo, então ela sentiu medo. - Esme... eu sei que você tem grande consideração pelos dois, mas eles estão certos. Não pertencem a essa família. Jasper é um estorvo. Deixem que tomem seu rumo. Quem sabe um dia fazem uma visita, não precisamos deixar de ser amigos deles.

- CARLISLE! - Esme disse em horror. - Como você pode dizer isso de nossas crianças?

- Esme, Jasper atacou a Bella, Alice gasta rios de dinheiro. E ainda por cima em uma hora de extrema necessidade sumiram do mapa. Tenho certeza que só voltaram porque sabiam que tudo daria certo.

Esme olhou sem palavras para o seu marido. Logo viu Alice e Jasper saindo com poucas malas. Alice se aproximou de Esme e lhe entregou algo. Um grande porta retratos que ela reconheceu como parte da decoração do quarto de Alice. Nesse porta retratos estava a primeira foto da família Cullen completa. Renesmee tinha apenas três dias de vida. Ela viu os rostos sorridentes da foto só para ficar em choque. Onde deveriam estar Alice e Jasper havia um elemento vazado. Eles haviam recortado a figura deles da foto. Um sinal claro de que eles não queriam mais ser parte da família Cullen.

Isso fez Esme ficar paralisada olhando Alice sair pela porta com Jasper segurando sua mão. Ela ainda pode ouvir o porsche tão amarelo de Alice partindo e a velocidade aumentando a cada segundo.

Carlisle segurou o braço de Esme quando o som do porsche se afastando a acordou do transe.

- Meus filhos... – ela disse em pânico.

- Esme... você... – ele fez uma careta ao dizer isso – não aceito que vá contra a minha vontade. Você vai contra aquilo que eu quero? – Carlisle disse isso, mas não conseguiu manter o olhar no rosto sofrido de Esme.

- Porque Carlisle? O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo que eu não estou sabendo? – Ela disse ao perceber que ele não sustentava o olhar.

- Há muitos motivos Esme... – ele suspirou triste – eu os amo também... – Carlisle disse e Esme sentiu a sinceridade nessas palavras. – Só que não quero falar sobre isso. Então apenas os deixe ir.

Esme se sentou arrasada no sofá e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Carlisle encarou Rosalie de um jeito sombrio e ela fez uma careta sem que Esme visse. Emmett saiu da sala tampando a boca para esconder uma risada.

**Dia 5 de maio**

Esme estava abatida. Ela olhava pelo vidro da porta dos fundos de sua casa. Fazia cinco dias que Alice e Jasper haviam ido embora. Carlisle não movera sua determinação nem um centímetro. Era algo fora do comum essa intolerância da parte dele e algo na mente de Esme começava a fervilhar. O porquê de tudo isso?

A semana passada havia sido um inferno. A briga de Edward e Emmett.

Edward ainda não estava entrando na grande mansão que agora parecia muito maior sem Jasper, Alice e a constante presença de Edward e sua família incluindo Jacob e seus agregados. Mas pelo menos eles estavam perto.

Ontem ela passara a tarde na casa de Edward, mas Bella estava muito tensa e passou o dia esmagando sem querer alguns pequenos objetos claramente nervosa. Mais tarde Carlisle argumentou que isso poderia ser a "visita da sogra" que a deixara desse jeito. Até Renesmee estava estranha lançando olhares para Bella e Edward que ralhava com ela a cada segundo. Ela ria contida cada vez que sua mãe quebrava algo. Esme não entendia essa tensão, pois sempre tratou Bella como uma de suas filhas.

Ela suspirou. – Minha filha – ela encostou a testa contra o vidro – Alice – ela sussurrou triste.

Pensou em Rosalie. Ela também dificultara a semana, após a briga com Alice, Emmett passou todo o tempo acusando ela de que os irmãos haviam ido por causa de sua arrogância.

Ela nunca vira Emmett brigar com Rosalie desse jeito. Sempre era Rosalie que brigava com Emmett. E ele sempre ouvia tudo encolhido. Dessa vez as brigas ferozes varavam parte da noite até que os dois saiam de casa e só voltavam quando o sol estava alto.

Esme viu Edward do lado de fora e imediatamente abriu a porta.

- Meu querido. – ela andou rápido e o abraçou. Renesmee que estava ao seu lado lhe deu um olharzinho que Edward respondeu com uma censura. Ela bufou irritada.

- Oi mãe. – ele retribuiu o abraço. – Emmett me pediu desculpas ontem. Então resolvemos fazer uma visita.

Renesmee pulou no colo de Esme não sem antes receber um olhar de advertência de Edward. No mesmo momento que ela percebeu seus pensamentos se tornaram questionadores e Edward a encarou calado.

- Me diga. – Esme exigiu.

- O que? - Edward questionou já sabendo que ela queria.

- Edward. - Esme reclamou.

- Não é nada mãe. Só Renesmee que anda muito enxerida. – Ela pensou em Bella.

- Ela resolveu ficar em casa. Ainda está magoada com Emmett e não está muito animada para brincadeiras... – Ele disse e parecia verdadeiro, mas ela não se deixou enganar. Por mais que seu amasse meu filho ela conhecia sua fama de bom mentiroso.

- Por favor mãe não desconfie de mim – ele disse com uma careta dolorida.

Esme pensou então que talvez Bella estivesse magoada com ela de alguma forma. Talvez por ter deixado a sua pequena Alice, melhor amiga dela, ir embora.

- Não – Edward falou simplesmente. E Renesmee olhou para ele e elas não tiveram certeza se a resposta era para Esme ou para ela.

- Para as duas. – ele continuou e Renesmee cruzou os braços emburrada.

Eu suspirei entrando em casa.

Assim que Renesmee entrou na casa Rosalie rosnou.

- De banho em sua filha quando ela brincar com o cachorro Edward.

- Arrume uma filha você e dê banho nela. – Edward disse ríspido.

Rosalie olhou chocada para Edward junto com Esme. Ela correu escada acima e não desceu mais.

- EDWARD! ISSO FOI MUITO GROSSEIRO!

Edward continuou tranqüilo. Esme não teve coragem de olhar para Renesmee mas ela ouviu algum tipo de soluço vindo dela e então deduziu que ela estava chorando.

- Mãe... eu sinto muito...

- Olha aqui Edward...

- Espere. Eu estou indo para casa. O clima não está muito bom para Renesmee aqui.

Ele pegou a filha dele do colo de Esme e foi embora.

Novamente Esme sentiu seu coração gelado partir em mil pedaços.

**Dia 6 de Maio**

Havia acabado de amanhecer e Carlisle acabara de voltar do plantão. Estava um silencio perturbador em casa e ele subiu as escadas.

- Esme? – ele disse suave.

Ele a encontrou deitada enrolada nos lençóis da cama deles.

- Querida o que houve? – Ele disse a abraçando.

- Emmett e Edward...

- O que aconteceu agora? – ele suspirou parecendo extremamente irritado. – Emmett roubou alguma roupa intima de Bella?

- Não... Emmett está caçando Edward por... – Esme começou a chorar do jeito incomum dela.

- Por...

- Eu não sei... – ela desabafou – Por que eles estão brigando tanto... e eu me sinto tão impotente.

- Não fique assim querida isso é só uma brinc... – Edward apareceu na janela um tanto descabelado.

- Pai... por favor.

Carlisle se levantou e desceu as escadas. Esme não se mexeu na cama. Se eles conversaram fizeram isso muito baixo pois ela não pode distinguir nem mesmo sussurros no andar de baixo.

A noite chegou e ela ainda estava encolhida no colchão quando Carlisle veio lhe dar um beijo antes de voltar para o hospital.

**7 de maio**

Esme andava feito um zumbi dentro de casa. Emmett e Rosalie estavam um em cada ponta do sofá de cara feia. Eles haviam brigado outra vez. Ela continuou caminhando em direção ao jardim quando o barulho agourento de vidro se partindo encheu o ar.

Ela não abriu a porta antes de sair e seu corpo duro fez com que ele se quebrasse em milhões de pedacinhos.

- Já chega – rosnou Carlisle pegando o celular – parem isso agora mesmo – e ele apontou para Rosalie e Emmett.

- É o fim do jogo – Carlisle disse para alguém do outro lado da linha, Esme não conseguiu compreender as palavras direito. – acabem com isso agora mesmo. NEM MAIS UM DIA.

**Flashback off**

Esme olhou ao redor ao ver Rosalie e Edward rosnarem um para o outro. Bella encarava o tampo da mesa como se tivesse tido um _imprint_ com ela. Renesmee olhava animada a briga. Emmett estava calado, ele parecia divertido?

Quando esse pensamento tomou conta de Esme, Emmett pulou na cadeira como se tivesse sido chutado.

Logo ele começou a rir e mostrou uma calcinha pink com um leãozinho em alto relevo estampado na frente.

Bella finalmente parou de olhar para o tampo da mesa e arregalou os olhos. Edward sentiu seu queixo cair e Carlisle ficou imóvel.

- Ah que bonitinha essa calcinha! – Renesmee comentou.

- Tal mãe tal filha. – Emmett disse.

Esme não tinha palavras só o medo percorrendo o corpo diante do pressentimento de mais dor sendo infligida a ela.

- Não dá... – Edward disse seco. – Emmett é um retardado. Eu não agüento mais.

E mais uma discussão começou, mas a mente de Esme já não registrava o que era dito apenas a ultima frase de Rosalie pegou sua atenção.

- Então estamos indo... – Ela disse e puxou Emmett pela mão.

- Para onde? – Esme perguntou. Mas com a cara de ódio de Rosalie e o biquinho de Emmett ela sabia que não era coisa boa.

Em minutos a loira descia com uma pequena mala, assim como Alice fizera a alguns dias atrás.

- NÃOOOOOOOOOO – Esme gritou.

- Desculpe mãe – Rosalie disse deixando um beijo na testa dela. – Um dia a gente volta.

- Não não não nãooooooooo – Esme começou a chorar – Carlisle... por favor...

Carlisle olhou enraivecido para os filhos e subiu as escadas arrastando Esme com ele.

**Dia 10 de Maio**

Vampiros não podiam dormir. Então ela não havia dormido. Somente um torpor forte que não a deixava lembrar de quase nada ocorrido nas ultimas horas. Não que houvesse muita coisa para saber já que seus filhos estavam a deixando aos poucos.

Agora só restavam Edward e Bella.

Bella.

Esme se sentou na cama. Agora decidida a descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ela correu pelas escadas e saiu em direção a pequena casa de Edward e Bella. Chegando lá encontrou a porta destrancada. Mas a casa estava vazia. Sem o som do piano de Edward, a voz de Bella, ou a risada doce de Renesmee. Encontrou um bilhete sobre a mesa dizendo:"Carlisle e Esme,

Bella resolveu procurar a mãe dela antes que muito tempo passe e fique impossível não levantar suspeitas por causa da idade. Vamos aproveitar o dia comemorativo como desculpa. Bella está muito animada com o dia das mães junto com Reneé e Renesmee. Sinto muito por Rosalie e Emmett, mas quando voltarmos vamos procurá-los.

Edward"

As palavras fizeram Esme se encolher. Ela havia esquecido que o dia das mães estava chegando. Seria no dia seguinte. E ela não tinha nenhuma de suas crianças ao seu lado.

Até mesmo Edward a havia abandonado.

Ela não tinha mais forças pra chorar mesmo do seu jeito atípico. Então ficou parada agarrada ao bilhete. Minutos ou horas, ela não saberia dizer, mas depois de um certo tempo Carlisle apareceu. Ele também estava arrasado.

"Finalmente – Esme pensou – ele está sentindo a falta dos nossos filhos...".

- Vamos Esme...

Ela olhou confusa para ele sem conseguir questionar em voz alta.

- Querida precisamos ir... vamos perder nosso vôo.

- Onde vamos? – Ela disse a voz rouca e tristonha.

- Tirar um tempo para nós dois – ele disse tirando bilhete de suas mãos.

- Meus filhos...

- Schhhh querida fique calma... tudo vai ficar bem.

**Continua...**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**


	2. Não, isso não está acontecendo

**Oi gente, fiquei tão mas tão feliz com as reviews que recebi que resolvi postar hoje. Então aí está o final, espero que gostem. Estou terminando uma "Alisper" que é o meu favorito. Logo volto a postar.**

**Site filho da mãe cortou um pedaço da fic, mas está corrigido. Desculpem.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Esme entrou no carro e novamente o torpor tomou conta dela e quando se deu conta estava dentro do avião ao lado de Carlisle. A aeromoça perguntava a ele olhando desconfiada para Esme se estava tudo bem.

- Não se preocupe, ela só está um tanto chateada. – ela ouviu Carlisle explicar.

- Onde estamos indo? – Ela perguntou.

- Ilha de Esme – ele disse e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios fazendo uma aeromoça que estava passando olhar cheia de inveja.

- Carlisle... eu quero ir para casa. – ela disse se movendo freneticamente no banco.

- Esme. – ele disse segurando seus braços – Vamos passar um tempo lá tenho certeza que você vai apreciar.

- Carlisle eu não quero apreciar nada eu quero meus filhos... faça-os voltar – ela começou a chorar.

Apesar do tom baixo e rápido algumas pessoas entenderam essa ultima frase e começaram a encarar o casal.

- Estamos chamando muita atenção – Carlisle sussurrou em seu ouvido como se estivesse beijando seu rosto.

Ela olhou em agonia. E ele fez uma expressão devastada e a abraçou.

- Já estamos chegando – ele disse e mostrou o céu escuro da noite brasileira totalmente estrelada.

Em alguns minutos o avião começou a descer e Carlisle apertou a mão de Esme.

Logo eles estavam embarcando na lancha e Esme se sentia totalmente deslocada. Ela não queria estar ali. Amava a ilha, mas agora não estava com humor para isso. Ela tinha outras preocupações.

Quando eles chegaram ao pequeno píer de madeira a noite estava linda. A lua prateada brilhava no céu as estrelas pareciam pequenas jóias cintilantes. Carlisle a abraçou, com o humor parecendo revigorado, beijou seus cabelos e lhe disse palavras doces.

- Você sabe Esme, que é a pessoa mais doce nesse mundo? Sabe o quanto é adorável?

- Porque nossos filhos não pensam assim?

Ela viu os olhos dele brilharem e encararem o relógio de pulso.

- 12:03 AM. – ele disse e puxou ela.

Então uma brisa passou por eles e os olhos de Esme se arregalaram e a expressão de choro estava lá novamente. Essa brisa trouxe o cheiro favorito dela. O cheiro da família dela.

- Carlisle?

- Feliz dia das mães – ele disse a beijando.

Ela viu Renesmee correndo em sua direção com Jacob logo atrás.

- Vovó... – ela pulou em seu colo e a abraçou – finalmente me deixaram te falar. – ela encostou sua mão no rosto de Esme mostrando os fundos da casa da ilha. A festa, onde todos estavam reunidos aguardando ela. Esme olhou para Carlisle incrédula.

Eles correram pela praia e passaram voando pela casa. Esme então chegou onde suas crianças estavam. Jasper e Emmett estavam agarrados um ao cabelo do outro obviamente em uma brincadeira de luta. Eles riam divertidos enquanto Seth gargalhava quando um deles ai ao chão. Esme pode ver Leah muito longe. Praticamente isolada no outro lado da praia.

Rosalie, Alice e Bella estavam sentadas, juntas, rindo também de alguma coisa que elas estavam olhando e Edward... ele encarava a porta onde Esme estava parada.

- Mãe? – ele deu um sorriso torto.

Todos pararam para ver a figura pequena de cabelos cacheados cor de mel.

- MÃE!!!!!!! – gritou Emmett. Ele correu largando Jasper na areia passou empurrando Edward fora do seu caminho, agarrou e girou Esme no ar junto com Renesmee fazendo Jacob pular desesperado no mesmo lugar.

Logo todos os vampiros estavam abraçados a Esme. E ela ainda não havia dito nada.

- Mãe? – Alice tentou dessa vez quando todos a soltaram percebendo a falta de reação dela.

- O que é isso? – ela disse ainda em choque.

- Uma festa surpresa de dia das mães! – Alice disse pulando no mesmo lugar. – Não é legal? É para você!

- Mas... vocês não estão se falando vocês... estavam brigando e...

Renesmee encostou a mão no rosto de Esme, mostrando uma reunião da qual ela não participara. Onde eles decidiram fazer Esme acreditar que a família a havia abandonado para promoverem uma festa surpresa. Alice e Jasper foram primeiro, só para organizar tudo. E depois o plano sendo executado meticulosamente, para que ela pudesse acreditar nessa farsa. Renesmee também mostrou Carlisle bravo com a idéia.

- Carlisle... - Esme disse.

- Eu não agüentava mais te ver sofrer... esses seus filhos são cruéis... – ele disse aborrecido.

- Carlisle... - ela repetiu.

- Sim? – ele disse olhando preocupado com a expressão estranha, praticamente desconhecida no rosto de Esme.

- Eu vou atirar seus filhos na fogueira... – ela disse rosnando e todo mundo deu um passo para trás.

Jacob pulou, arrancou Renesmee do colo de Esme e se escondeu atrás de Emmett.

- Qual é mãe... – Emmett disse assustado. – era só uma brincadeira...

- VOCÊS... – ela começou.

- Mãe... hum desculpa? – Rosalie tentou.

- VAI TER QUE FAZER MELHOR QUE ISSO.

- Se você atirar a gente na fogueira já era – Alice disse com cara de cachorro chutado. – Adeus filhos... adeus família... Você vai fazer isso com suas crianças?

-...

- Eu disse que não ia dar certo – disse Bella.

- Eu também disse – completou Jasper. Ele estava com uma expressão terrível compartilhando o sofrimento de Esme. – Vocês não fazem idéia do que ela passou.

Todos os Cullens baixaram a cabeça.

- Mas a gente fez isso porque queria fazer uma surpresa... para você saber que te amamos, mesmo quando dizemos que não e vamos embora... – disse Renesmee com a maior lógica do mundo – É só uma grande mentira... você deveria saber disso.

Um grande silencio tomou conta.

- Não... – Edward disse e olhou magoado para mãe. – por favor mãe.

Alice começou a chorar.

- O QUE? – Rosalie disse irritada.

- Ela quer que nos afastemos de verdade... ela está magoada. – Edward disse.

Alice estendeu os braços para Esme e ela desviou o olhar. Jasper passou as mãos nos ombros de Alice fazendo ela baixar os braços e a puxou para longe.

- Vamos querida... - Jasper completou.

- Mas... - Alice choramingou.

- Vamos Emmett. – Rosalie disse escondendo o rosto por entre os cabelos dourados. Emmett tinha uma expressão de urso menor abandonado.

Edward abraçou Bella e disse para Jacob.

- Avise Seth e Leah que estamos indo Jacob.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça e foi em direção dos amigos.

- Esme – Carlisle disse – Se você deixá-los ir talvez eles demorem a voltar.

Esme tremeu. Carlisle sorriu. Estava dando certo.

- Talvez eles não voltem.

- NÃO! – ela disse – Voltem aqui agora mesmo seus seus...

- FOFINHOS DA MAMÃE! – Emmett gritou puxando Rosalie pela areia até onde Esme estava e abraçando ela outra vez. Dessa vez ela retribuiu o abraço.

- Nunca mais...

- Pode deixar... – Edward garantiu.

Ela abraçou um por um de seus filhos, até mesmo Jasper que lhe deu um abraço suave foi esmagado entre os braços de Esme.

- Aqui está um exemplo de ataque de recém-criados. - Jasper disse com seu humor distorcido.

Todos riram.

- Então – Esme disse com uma expressão grave – É dia das mães... eu estou sofrendo a dez dias. ONDE ESTÃO MEUS PRESENTES?

Todos gargalharam quando Alice saiu correndo e voltou pulando com uma pilha gigante de sacolas.

Esme olhou impressionada com a pilha de presentes.

- São todos de Alice? - Esme perguntou.

- Não só a metade! - Emmett disse rindo e Bella olhou indignada para Alice.

- Nós havíamos combinado que cada um daria um só presente...

- Mas...

- AH ALICE - Rose cruzou os braços aborrecida.

Jacob e Seth balançaram as cabeças tristemente.

- É mentira do Emmett... - Edward disse diante da cara triste de Alice. - Ninguém burlou a regra.

- Obrigada Edward... - Alice disse isso e se enfiou entre os braços de Jasper.

- De quem eu vou abrir... - Esme sorriu ao questionar.

- Daquele que você gosta mais - disse Rosalie.

Esme estacionou a mão no ar.

- Não consigo abrir todos ao mesmo tempo Rosalie.

- Abre o meu vovó... - Renesmee encostou o rostinho nos joelhos de Esme e usou um olhar pidão.

- Então eu vou abrir do da Nessie... - ela puxou uma linda caixinha branca delicada com um laço branco enfeitando e com uma enorme etiqueta que indicava "Renesmee" em sua perfeita caligrafia.

Esme tirou a tampa da caixinha e de lá retirou um pincel. A primeira vista ele era um pincel comum. E todos olharam sem entender. Ok, Esme trabalhava em uma área ligada a Artes mas mesmo assim todos estavam estarrecidos. Esme não, ela olhava maravilhada do cabo do pincel até a ponta estranhamente avermelhada.

- Obrigada querida... vovó amou seu presente... mas não precisava fazer isso.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos de Renesmee maravilhada.

- O que? - Emmett riu - Você deu um pincel? O que há de grande nisso?

- Seu idiota o pincel foi feito com o cabelo dela... - Alice rolou os olhos.

Renesmee sorriu para a cara de assombro de Emmett.

- Ah... tá. - ele disse sem graça.

- Obrigada meu anjo. - Esme agradeceu mais uma vez e a abraçou.

- AGORA O MEU - gritou Alice.

- Porque você? - Rosalie disse aborrecida.

- Porque... Porque... Hum... PORQUE AGORA É POR ORDEM DE TAMANHO! - Ela pulou no mesmo lugar.

Esme sorriu e apanhou um presente totalmente colorido. O pacote estava pesado o suficiente para deixar Esme nervosa.

- O que é isso Alice? - Ela disse preocupada.

Alice apenas sorriu. Esme abriu a caixa e perdeu o fôlego.

- Oh Alice... - ela disse com o rosto contorcido.

- Eu sabia - ela apontou para a própria cabeça - que você iria adorar...

- Obrigada.

Dentro da caixa várias bolinhas do mais puro cristal e dentro dos cristais, absurdamente pequenas porem nítidas, fotos de vários momentos felizes da família Cullen.

- É para você pendurar, como uma cortina.

Esme puxou uma bolinha onde ela e Carlisle estavam abraçados. Era uma foto preto e branco no dia do casamento deles. Em outra foto Rosalie deitada no peito de Emmett e Edward com cara feia. E mais outra havia uma foto onde estavam ela, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper que parecia deslocado. Os olhos extremamente potentes de vampiro permitiam Esme ver a íris vermelha de Jasper na foto, pois eles haviam acabado de se mudar. E muitas outras fotos como na festa do pijama e seqüestro de Bella, onde Esme, Rosalie, Alice e Bella apareciam de pijama no sofá dos Cullens. Uma de Jacob com Renesmee cintilava.

- Tão lindo... Obrigada. - ela disse e viu Alice fazendo um sinal para ela levantar o lugar onde a cortina de cristal estava.

Esme levantou e sorriu. O porta retratos com a foto cortada. Agora a foto estava completa.

Eles ouviram um chiado nervoso. E Edward riu.

- Aquela era uma cópia. Esme... Puxe outra vez. - Esme riu e levantou novamente a divisão.

- ALICE! - ela disse e baixou a tampa rapidamente.

- UAU - Carlisle disse - Essa eu gostei.

- CARLISLE! - Esme disse brava. Ele riu divertido.

- Ah mostra. - NÃO! E NÃO ADIANTA FICAR PEDIN...Carlisle levantou uma linda camisola rendada cor de pérola.

Esme pega a camisola e enfia de volta na caixa. Emmett está com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- O que foi Emmett? - Rosalie perguntou preocupada.

- IMAGINEI MINHA MÃE USANDO ISSO! - ele disse em pânico e gritou para Carlisle - SEU TARADO! MANIACO SEXUAL!

- CALA A BOCA EMMETT - todos gritaram. Até Renesmee.

- Tá bom... - ele disse se encolhendo.

Rosalie se levantou e entregou uma caixa para Esme e começou a explicar.- Como você tem tudo... - todos riram - eu pensei em algo que você realmente gosta. Claro que se Alice tivesse feito o favor de me contar o presente dela eu teria mudado de idéia... Mas...

- Obrigada Rosálie - Esme pegou a caixa rosa e abriu. - Meu Deus... Rose... É... Lindo.

Esme levantou uma camiseta onde ela via o rosto de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward e até mesmo Bella. Acima da foto estava escrito: "Mãe é aquela que cria" logo abaixo "mãe te amamos muito"

Mas logo os olhos dela se voltaram para a caixa e se arregalaram. Ela viu uma corrente de ouro, a corrente que Rosalie guardava de lembrança de sua vida humana. Um bilhete acima dizia.

_Obrigada, por me amar, me aturar e me ensinar. Você faz a imortalidade parecer boa. - A expressão de Esme deixou Rosalie totalmente feliz. _

- Eu só tenho a agradecer Rosalie...

Bella parecia sem graça, ela tirou um pacote fino.

- Eu não tenho muita experiência em presentes de dias das mães para você Esme mas...

Esme abriu o pacote e sorriu feliz.

- Não acredito que você conseguiu!

Bella sorriu sem graça.

- Alice me ajudou. Ela me disse que quando você fosse procurar ingressos para essa exposição já teriam terminado então eu fui antes e comprei. - Esme a abraçou - Ah... Olhe o pacote, tem algo que você já havia me pedido.

Esme retirou uma foto. Bella, ainda humana, abraça a Edward.

- Obrigada Bella eu realmente amo essa foto. - ela sorriu.

Agora era a vez de Edward. Ele trouxe um pacote maior.

- Eu fiz para você.

Esme olhou curiosa rapidamente abrindo o pacote e encontrando.

- Oh Edward... - ela suspirou.

- Ei... - Carlisle reclamou - eu também quero um desses Edward.

Todos viram, era um retrato pintado a mão, onde Carlisle segurava Esme, que tinha os olhos vermelhos vívidos. Edward explicou.

- Foi quando Esme acordou. Carlisle estava explicando a ela e no meio da conversa ela se agarrou nele. - Ele riu - achei que ela estivesse atacando ele por um segundo, até perceber os pensamentos dela.

Todos riam. Esme olhou emocionada.

- Obrigada meu amor...

Jasper ficou parado. Alice cutucou ele que se levantou e foi até a pilha de presentes.

- Eu tive problemas com meu presente... - ele disse sem graça. - Pela primeira vez tive que consegui-lo sozinho, não permitiram que Alice me ajudasse. Eu andei o shopping inteiro mas não encontrei nada que pudesse lhe dar. Nada que mostrasse o quanto gosto de você... E que me sinto grato por me aceitar. Então... - ele mostrou uma sacolinha.

Esme retirou uma boneca com um bonequinho menor agarrado a ela. Havia uma frase. "Ah eu amo minha mamãe".

Todos riram. Mas logo começaram a se sentir envergonhados por causa do poder de Jasper. Esme viu a caixinha preta no colo dos bonecos e abriu. Lá havia uma medalha. Jasper tocou o lado e ela se abriu mostrando uma foto dele com Alice.

- Estou te dando um pedacinho do que eu mais amo...

Esme se levantou cheia de emoção e abraçou Jasper.

- Obrigada Jazz...

Emmett empurrou Jasper na areia e puxou Esme para seu colo.

- Agora é minha vez... - ele entregou um pacote.

Esme sorriu e tirou outra camiseta de dentro. Rosalie fez uma careta.

- Você copiou o meu presente!

Esme começou a rir junto com Carlisle e todos olharam curiosos.

- O que foi?

Esme mostrou a camiseta com a foto de Emmett agarrado nela e escrito:

_Eu tenho sorte de ser a mãe de Emmett Cullen_

Todos começaram a rir menos Rosalie.

- Idiota... - ela disse.

- Ah amor... - Emmett disse para Rosalie e entregou um estojo preto para Esme.

- Obrigada Emmett. - Esme levantou uma pulseira cheia de esmeraldas. E Emmett mostrou a língua para Rosalie.

- Dona Esme... - Seth disse tímido - Eu... Fiz um presente para a Senhora também...

Ele entregou um pacotinho de onde Esme tirou uma pulseira tipo indígena de contas.

- Obrigada Seth... Você deve ter demorado muito para fazer...

Ele sorriu sem graça.

- Obrigada por cuidar de nós...

Esme o abraçou.

Jacob esperou ele se afastar e trouxe um quadro de madeira.

- Desculpe Esme, mas não tive tempo de embrulhar.

- Oh! - Ela ficou em choque quando viu ela e Carlisle entalhados na madeira escura. - Obrigada Jacob...

- E... Leah me pediu para te entregar isso... - ele deu um pacotinho fechado.

Esme abriu o embrulho com muito cuidado e viu uma caixa de bombons. Jacob rosnou e todos olharam sem graça. Em um segundo Esme chegou a Leah. - Obrigada Leah... - e sorriu amavelmente para ela.

- Mas...

Esme cautelosamente passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos e disse:

- Vamos... Não fique aí sozinha...

Leah negou com a cabeça.

- Mas obrigada...

- Você pode vir a hora que quiser...

Esme voltou para perto de sua família.

Ela suspirou ao pensar neles como tal.

Esses dez dias, apesar da brincadeira terrível, lhe mostrara o quanto a vida era dura sem eles. Mas ela sorriu feliz.

Agora não havia mais tristeza.

Agora não havia mais separação.

Agora continuava o felizes para sempre.

_____________________________________________________________

MahRathbone - Ah obrigada mesmo! Amei sua review foi a primeira que recebi! *Pulando feliz iguala Alice* Só não me bate por causa do fim. hihihihihihi. Minhas amigas já compararam meu humor sórdido com o humor do Emmett... ¬_¬ Posso com uma coisa dessas? - E eu vi sua fic. E quero ver a continuação =D

Milla Masen Cullen - Com uns filhos doidões como esses coitada mesmo. Onde já se viu fazer isso com a própria mãe? *Alice Elfa lembrando quando fez a mãe pensar que estava com a perna quebrada para ir a festa surpresa* Oh... esquece... Tá continuada, espero que goste e mande uma review para dizer o que achou (Mesmo que seja para dizer "Ah que droga") =(

HM Sanches - Hehehehehe se vampiro pudesse usar drogas eu realmente acho que Esme ia desconfiar de algo... você não acha? Mas as surtadas tem um motivo. Espero que goste do fim.

Juru - Valeu Juruzinha thanks a lot. ^-^ A Alisper já tem um capítulo inteiro. Só que é estranho escreve algo sério. Sinto falta de colocar alguma coisa engraçada no meio do drama. Hahahahaha. Mas acho que nos próximos capítulos dá para relaxar um pouco. Depois te mostro. Obrigada pelo apoio.

Jana Pepita - FF mau... Ele cortou a fic. Mas está aí a parte que ele comeu. Obrigada pela Review e espero que goste.

Bom enfim espero que tenham desfrutado. Lembrando que a review é o combustível de quem escreve. Nunca imaginei que seria tão forte receber... obrigada mesmo a quem deixou ou quem colocou a fic em alerta. Se tudo correr bem quero postar outra até o fim de semana. Mas gostaria de saber o que acham dessa primeiro.

PS. Quero agradecer a "_minha"_ família Cullen, meninas eu adoro muito vocês mas um muito muito muito, muito grande mesmo. *Alice Elfa esticando os bracinhos e JJ quase cai no chão* Opa... *segura ele pelos cabelos* Essa cabeleira toda é bem prática... Bom... Bella, Rosalie e Esme (mamys do coração) vocês são demais.

Alice Elfa.


End file.
